


Wishlist

by SerendipityinEuphoria



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beauty of Life, Beomgyu annoying Taehyun, Bucket List, Death, Dreams, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Roommates, Taegyu being at each other's throats, Terminal Illnesses, Until they fell in love, Until you read the tags, Wishes, happiness, it's all cute and fluff, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipityinEuphoria/pseuds/SerendipityinEuphoria
Summary: Kang Taehyun, just another patient at a hospital for the terminally ill.Having accepted his fate, settled to live the rest of his days as peaceful as he could.Something which all of a sudden seemed to be impossible, with the arrival of Choi Beomgyu.An unusually loud and talkative patient, asked to share the room with him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Time's Passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Taehyun, just another patient at a hospital for the terminally ill.  
> Having accepted his fate, settled to live the rest of his days as peaceful as he could.  
> Something which all of a sudden seemed to be impossible, with the arrival of Choi Beomgyu.  
> An unusually loud and talkative patient, asked to share the room with him.

* * *

_"What is your dream?"_

_"To be a policeman, and help the people."_

_"To be a doctor, and cure the sick."_

_"To be a wizard, and bring happiness."_

_"_ To be a wizard, and bring happiness." 

Probably not the most common, nor remotely realistic answer a child could give. Let alone for a child as bright and smart as Kang Taehyun, known as one of the, if not the brightest child on their school. But was still, the answer that he proudly gave. Not even a single trace of embarrassment nor regret on his face, as he instead wore the biggest smile he could possible wear. Proud, and determined, to bring reality, to the dream that he had always have. 

"To be a wizard, and bring happiness." Kang Taehyun repeats to himself, a small chuckle parting from his lips as he stared at the far afar sun, slowly submerging into a sunset, as the skies started growing darker, along with the wind blowing colder. Something that by now, the young man had grown used to. The sign, that his time is once again, almost up.

"Taehyunnie, it's almost time." Taehyun heard, as a tall figure slowly approaches. Bright-blue hair, gently blowing with the wind, as the figure offered a gentle smile.

"Ahh, Soobin-hyung." Taehyun called back, offering a smile as he nodded knowingly. Carefully resting his hands on his lap, a small book beneath them, as the older tapped the younger's shoulder.

"Did you get to finish reading it this time?" The older asked curiously before gripping the handles of the younger's wheelchair.

"I did, Soobin-hyung." The younger answered with content, a soft smile on his face as his fingers gently traced the title of the book. _The Boy Without Magic._

"I see." The older responded with equal content, as he finally started to push. Wheels slowly turning, accompanied by a gentle breeze, as the two carefully made their way back. Leaving the now already empty garden, somewhat emptier.

"It's much shorter than the rest, I had plenty of time to read it." The younger explained, earning a hum from the older, who briefly stopped to open some doors. 

"Soobinie-hyung did well choosing that book, didn't he?" The older then playfully asked as the two made their way inside.

"Yes you did, I loved it, Soobin-hyung." The younger answered as he watched the older carefully close the doors, enthusiasm evident on his voice despite its softness.

"Of course I did~" The older immediately answered with a giggle. Happy and content, knowing that he managed to at least, make the younger somewhat, happy. The younger then giggled a response back, as the two finally resumed moving. 

The way _back_ , was something that Taehyun has never been fond of. Something even Soobin knows, as despite not seeing the younger's face, he just knew, that the younger's smile was now long gone. Soobin watched as the younger lower his head ever so slightly, offering silent respect as they started moving forward. The younger then lightly tapped the book with his fingers, an effort to at least make some sound to remove the eerie discomfort of the silence. Something which even Taehyun himself didn't expect, not once in his life before, that he of all people, would be annoyed by silence. Taehyun loved silence, and he still does. But there was something about the place's silence, that he doesn't like one bit. It was the kind of silence, that makes him feel, not alive.

The two then continued making their way towards their destination, passing by multiple rooms, all which had different numbers on them. All which once had, people inside them. People who once were, friends.

Taehyun immediately turned his head down, as the two neared a certain a room. A certain room, with an oddly painted door. Or to describe it more correctly, smudged. Various colors of paint, smudged across the door, as if a toddler got ahold of paint and decide to throw whatever he can, wherever he can. A story which Taehyun knows all too well, after all, it was a story he was a part of. And it was a story, that he badly wishes, to stop remembering every single time they make it past the said room. The room, which once had, Taehyun's last friend.

Soobin bit his lip, as he immediately knew how much pain the younger is currently in. After all, it wasn't too long, until the said story just reached its end.

"So, how was the book?" Soobin asked, his attempt of distracting the younger.

"Ah-" The younger trailed, visibly startled as he struggled reaching to an answer. Eyes focused on his lap, his gaze almost enough to burn through, as he did whatever he can to avoid seeing the said room. Something which the older noticed, as he decided to increase their pace by a little, startling the younger slightly as they suddenly found themselves past the said room.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I think an ant bit my foot." The older pathetically excused. Earning a chuckle from the younger almost immediately, finding the older's pathetic excuse, pathetic. But a pathetic excused, that he appreciated.

"It's a beautiful story, hyung." The younger then said, voice almost enthusiastic as a little smile formed across his lips.

"It's a beautiful story." The younger repeated, as they finally reached their destination.

"How about you tell me about it tomorrow, Taehyunnie?" The older asked as he turned the knob of the door in front of them.

"Sure hyung, I would love to." The younger replied with a smile.

\---

"To be a wizard, and bring happiness." Taehyun mumbled as he slowly sunk himself onto his bed. Arms and legs spread open as he chuckled.

"What an impossible dream-" Taehyun trailed as he reached his hand towards the ceiling. 

"Especially-when you're dying." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This has been a work that I've been wanting to do for months now, and has been kept in the drafts for too long, but is now finally posted. This will be a short one, as this was initially planned to be a short oneshot for my collection of Taegyu angst, Universe Smash Oneshots, before I ultimately chose to turn it into a separate work with multiple chapters. Anyway, see you on the next chapter!


	2. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Taehyun, just another patient at a hospital for the terminally ill.  
> Having accepted his fate, settled to live the rest of his days as peaceful as he could.  
> Something which all of a sudden seemed to be impossible, with the arrival of Choi Beomgyu.  
> An unusually loud and talkative patient, asked to share the room with him.

"To be a wizard, and bring happiness." Taehyun mumbled as he slowly sunk himself onto his bed. Arms and legs spread open as he chuckled.

"What an impossible dream-" Taehyun trailed as he reached his hand towards the ceiling. 

"Especially-when you're dying." 

Taehyun smiled as he closed his eyes. Pausing for a moment as he pictured a beautiful image.

Him, surrounded by countless people. All happy, smiling with every display of Magic that he does. Little children, mouths agape and eyes glistening with curiosity. Their parents, gasping in awe and amusement, not any less than their children, as they too wondered and marveled. As Taehyun makes the impossible, possible.

"Making the impossible, possible, huh?" Taehyun thought as he opened his eyes. Met, with the same old ceiling, the same old ceiling that he has been waking up to, for the past three years.

"I guess, they are called the impossible for a reason." Taehyun whispered with a defeated smile.

"Ah, here we go again." Taehyun muttered as he felt his eyes starting to water.

"Not again, please." Taehyun pleaded as his lips trembled.

"I'm so...tired of this." Taehyun whispered as he felt tears trickle down his cheeks. Like they always have been.

His mouth trembling as he bit his lips, like they always have been.

Him, crying, alone, as he always had.

They say, that time is a very complicated thing. Sometimes, it moves fast. Faster than one could even notice. Sometimes, it moves slow, agonizingly slow, as if it doesn't even move. Sometimes, we wish for time to stop. And sometimes, we wish for it speed up. But Taehyun quickly realized, that it wasn't time that was complicated.

Time, has always moved, the same ever since. And it was us, humans, who are complicated. It was us, who mistakenly perceive that time moves, way too fast sometimes. It was us who mistakenly believe, that time moves agonizingly slow sometimes. And Taehyun knows, exactly the reason for this.

It was happiness.

When we are happy, we mistakenly believe that time suddenly runs faster than it should. When in reality, we were simply way too immersed with the feeling of happiness, that we fail to notice at all.

When we are not happy, we mistakenly believe that time suddenly moves agonizingly slow. When in reality, we simply had no distractions to distract us from the movement of time. 

Yes. Happiness, is a distraction. Taehyun thought.

A distraction, which takes every sorrow and pain away.

A distraction, Taehyun wishes to have again. One last time. 

"What?" Taehyun mumbled, startled as his thoughts and tears were stopped dead on their tracks after hearing the knob on his door turn ever so slightly.

"A-at this time?" Taehyun thought, surprised and annoyed as he hurriedly wiped his tears away, flipping his wet pillow around to hide the spot wet from his tears, before recomposing himself.

"Soo-" Taehyun tried to call, but immediately stopped himself after noticing the cracks on his voice.

"Soobin-hyung?" Taehyun thought, after all, no other person visits his room aside from the older.

Taehyun then watched, as the door slowly creaked open.

"No-Soobin-hyung knocks." Taehyun immediately thought as panic suddenly washed over him.

"A-are we being robbed?" Taehyun mumbled as he immediately sat up, eyes wide in terror as he hurriedly but silently looked for something, anything he can potentially use as a weapon.

"Damn it, this is why doors should always be locked!" Taehyun screamed inside his mind, finding the hospital's no locked doors policy stupid.

"But if you lock your door, and something happens to you-it will take us some time to help you! If you leave them open, we can help you quick!" Taehyun immediately heard his hyung's voice explaining why the policy was made once again.

"And now I am going to get murdered by some robber because of that stupid policy!" Taehyun thought as he finally saw the silhouette of a person enter.

"He still hasn't seen me, it's dark-I still have some time." Taehyun thought as he slowly moved.

"He-hello?" Taehyun almost jumped after hearing the person speak.

"A boy?" Taehyun thought, finding the person's voice, somewhat-innocent, sweet?

"Kang Taehyun? Are you there?" The boy asked as he fumbled around, looking for the switch.

"He knows my name?" Taehyun thought, confused and surprised.

"Who are you?" Taehyun asked, voice firm as he tried showing the unknown boy that he is by no means scared.

"Ahh! Where are you? And where's the light's switch? Ya! Help me will you?! My stuff are heavy! And I don't know where to drop em! Why are your lights even dead at this hour! It's way too early!" The boy replied, or rather, complained.

"Wh-what? Excuse me?" Taehyun chuckled sarcastically.

"For a robber you sure are talkative." Taehyun then added.

"R-robber?! Excuse me! Robbers are not this handsome!" The boy exclaimed with a sarcastic chuckle of his own.

"Then who the hell are you?!" Taehyun repeated, raising his voice just in time for the boy to finally locate the switch. Making the dark room instantly light up.

Taehyun instinctively closed his eyes to avoid being blinded by the lights, while the boy on the other hand-

"Ahh! It's so bright! What the hell?!" The boy exclaimed, dropping something with a soft thud.

"Hah! Stupid robber!" Taehyun chuckled as he slowly opened his eyes, wasting no time to run towards the boy to seize him.

"Wh-what?" Taehyun then paused as he stood in front of the boy. Noticing the object that the boy has dropped, and while the boy continued complaining about the light's brightness,Taehyun crouched down to pick it up.

"A stuffed animal?" Taehyun mumbled with confusion.

"Yes it is mister captain obvious, first time seeing one?" The boy sarcastically asked before taking the stuffed animal away.

Taehyun then stared at the boy with confusion, surely robbers wouldn't go around robbing people while carrying stuffed animals, Taehyun thought.

"You didn't even bother warning me with how bright your lights are! Wah! You're unbelievable!" The boy then complained as he rubbed his eyes.

The boy was tall, Taehyun thinks. Yet somehow, looks tiny. If that even makes sense, as the boy seemingly shrunk because of the huge loose shirt he was wearing. 

"I know I'm handsome but you can stop checking me out now." The boy chuckled, making Taehyun's observation come to an abrupt stop.

"What...don't be stupid! I was checking if you had weapons or something, you robber!" Taehyun exclaimed as his face slowly turned red. From shyness, or anger, Taehyun doesn't know.

"You were checking if I had weapons, so technically-you were checking me out." The boy replied before laughing.

"What?! No?!" Taehyun protested as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"That's okay, I'm used to it." The boy said with a proud nod.

"You're delusional." Taehyun replied with annoyance.

"Anyway! I'm Choi Beomgyu! Nice to meet you!" The boy then reached his hand out.

"Wh-what?" Taehyun mumbled as he stared at the boy with suspicion. Only to be met with the boy's huge and sparkling eyes along with a huge grin on his face.

And it was then that Taehyun finally got a closer look of the boy's face. It was tiny, the boy's face was tiny. Almost tiny enough for him to grab his whole face with his palm and slam to the ground, Taehyun thought. 

Handsome? No way. Annoying? Yes, definitely. Taehyun thought as he stared at the boy with annoyance.

"Okay Choi Beomgyu. It was NOT nice meeting you. You may now get the hell out of my room before I call the security." Taehyun replied as he crossed his arms against his chest, refusing to shake the latter's hand.

"OUR room you mean." The boy replied before rolling his eyes as he withdrew his hand.

"What do you mean?" Taehyun asked as he dropped his hands on his sides.

"I thought you were smart. Soobin-hyung told me you're smart." The boy, Beomgyu, shook his head, pretending to be disappointed.

"Soobin-hyung? He knows Soobin-hyung?" Taehyun thought.

"Look, Kang Taehyun. I am Choi Beomgyu." Beomgyu called as he pointed at himself.

"This is Ryan." Beomgyu continued as he raised his stuffed toy.

"This is my stuff." Beomgyu then turned sideways to point at his backpack.

"And I am your new roommate."


End file.
